runfandomcom-20200215-history
Box
Introduction Boxes are obstacles which are placed in Run 2 as regular tiles, and some levels in Run 3. In Run 3, they appear as large, white cubes. When used correctly, boxes can provide extra control over gravity in levels. The gravity in the tunnel will flip when a character jumps onto a perpendicular side of a box like it would when a character runs onto a wall. Sometimes you can stand in front of a box and stay there for a while to lose your momentum. Boxes play a prominent role in Bridge Building. The Student discovers a box with orange rings floating next to it, which allow it to be pushed around. After she brings the first box to the Runner, multiple others are discovered by herself, the Runner, and the Skater. They keep all the boxes in Level B-13, and they are used as a bridge to Level N-1. Appearance As mentioned before, boxes are large sized 3-dimensional obstacles located in different levels of Run 3. Some of them are put tilted, while some are put neatly. They are mainly located in the Box Storage Area, as the name already implies that, but there are some scattered around the levels throughout the other tunnels: A-Tunnel, U-Tunnel, T-Tunnel, The River, The Way Back, Plan A and Plan C. The size, like the other type of tiles, also varies. There are levels with boxes extremely large, like Box Storage Area, part 11, and levels with smaller boxes. It directly correlates with the size of a tile for that level. They can be pushed around with rings, as shown in Bridge Building minigame and cutscenes. They won't float away if they are outside of the tunnel, as shown in the "Crossing the Gap" cutscene. They also appear in different tunnels other than the normal levels during the Bridge Building, such as there is a lone box in the M-Tunnel. Gameplay These special tiles can provide extra control over gravity. Normally, a tile consists of only two sides, but a box consists of 6 sides. You can run up a box's wall, and you can have some unexpected results, such as that you may find yourself suddenly being on top of the whole level. This can be used as an advantage, if you use this extra control well, but if this is unexpected, you may panic and result in failure of the level. So keep that in mind. Running up against a box is the only way to stop yourself from running (except for the barriers in Level 1 and Launch Site C), and can give you some time to think where to go next, giving you time to plan ahead. If you are using the Duplicator, this can help you to spawn duplicates without them spreading out, and this proves to be quite useful. In the shop, you can unlock a bonus for power cells to sometimes appear inside boxes in Infinite Mode. These can be obtained by running close to, or on top of the box that contains the power cell. There is also a bonus that makes more boxes appear randomly in tunnels in Infinite Mode. This can be extremely helpful if a box is generated right where you need to jump over a large gap. Trivia * In the story, boxes can be opened by the characters. They contain supplies such as water bottles, freeze-dried food, and raw materials, which the characters use in their adventures. However, there is no way to open boxes in the gameplay, and they can only be run on, or pushed in Bridge Building. * It is currently the only type of tiles that is three-dimensional. All others are two-dimensional. Category:Tiles Category:Data